


Hydrolysis

by Coolguy1997



Category: Free!
Genre: 2016 Summer Olympics, Alternate Universe - Olympics, Asexual Character, Break Up, Erogenous Zones, Friends to Lovers, Hypnotism, M/M, Revenge Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolguy1997/pseuds/Coolguy1997
Summary: Rin and Haru had been in university for a year when the trials for the Rio Olympics came around for the swimming events. Rin convinced Haru to try out with him.





	1. Chapter 1

Rin and Haru had been in university for a year when the trials for the Rio Olympics came around for the swimming events. Rin convinced Haru to try out with him. They did good enough to get accepted into the team. They were newcomers and not the best, but certainly nowhere near the bottom of the barrel. After they got back to the dorms Rin started to make out with Haru. Haru let him kiss him, but when Rin reached for his buckle he pushed his hand away. “What’s wrong. We never do anything more than kiss. Even then, only I start it! Do you hate me or something?” He backed off annoyed. Haru was also annoyed. “I don’t want all that. You like kissing so I kiss back. I told you I’m not interested in that stuff. You drag me all over and we swim together whenever you want. Isn’t that enough?” “Fine! If you don’t want to be together you could just say so. I’ll leave.” Rin stormed off. Haru called after him “And have this happen!? Come back when you stop acting like a baby.”

Practice for the team was intense and challenging. They would go home exhausted yet satisfied in their improvements. After the second practice they were surprised to see Nagisa wading in the pool splashing around. When he saw them he swam to the edge of the pool and ran to hug them. They complained that he was getting them wet again but they were very happy to see him. Nagisa told them that he tried out for the team and barely made it. Apparently so did Momotaro, but he was out chasing after the female members of the team. They said goodbye and went home even more pumped up to do well in Brazil.

Months of training passed in a blink of an eye. The day before the flight, they had a sending off party at Haru’s house in Iwatobi. Many teammates and friends from Iwatobi and Samezuka attended and wished them well. Makoto was the host and Rei was the party planner. Eventually, the party ended and the two old relay teams were left cleaning up the house. Makoto and Haru were alone in the kitchen. Makoto noticed Haru staring absentmindedly into the sink watching the water pour down the faucet. “Haru, you have to wash the dishes, not just let them soak.” Haru snapped to attention and started to apply soap and actively wash. Makoto moved over so they were right next to each other and helped out. They stood silent enjoying each other’s company. Haru had almost forgotten how good it felt to just relax and spend time in peace with someone other than Rin.

Eventually all the dishes were clean and Haru was about to leave. Makoto reached out to grab his arm and stop him. “I’m going to miss you when you leave, you know? I’ll watch all your races and cheer with everyone over here though.” Haru thanked him and Makoto pulled him in a hug. “I’m sorry I didn’t go with you and swim competitively. I wish I did…. Maybe I wouldn’t have lost to Rin.” Haru told him “You never lost to him. I care about you both equally.” Makoto didn’t respond and just looked deeply in his face to see the truth for himself. “Will I ever have a chance like Rin has?” Haru turned away and said “I don’t know.” Makoto nodded with a sad smile and said “That’s okay. I already knew it. Thank you for still thinking of me. I need to go get ready to go to the airport with you guys.” He sighed, turned, and left the room. Haru knew not to stop him from leaving.

When he left the kitchen minutes later he saw Nagisa pass him to go inside. Nagisa had tears in his eyes and asked to be left alone. Thinking about Makoto, he nodded and told him to come out when he was ready. He went to the living room and he saw Rin with Sousuke and Nitori, laughing and bantering. Makoto and Rei were nowhere to be found. Haru assumed that they went home for the night. He sat at the other end of the room to not disturb them. Soon, Rin noticed him and beckoned him closer. Nitori’s smile faded in intensity but he was still polite. Sousuke stopped smiling all together. Nagisa came in from the kitchen his normal cheery self and there was no big sign of him ever crying. Haru noticed he wasn’t as hyperactive. Momotaro came from upstairs with a girl and they saw him walk her to the front door. After the door closed, he ran to them and yelled “Guess what!? I just got a blowjob! Cool right!” The others were a mix of shocked and surprised. Nagisa clapped for him and he did a funny bow. Haru was just unimpressed. “Who here isn’t a virgin?” No one said anything after a moment of looking around the room. “I guess that means that I’m the most mature out of the group. That’s a surprise, even for me.”


	2. Chapter 2

After sputtering about how it was indecent and wrong, Nitori saw the time and said he had to go. Sousuke went with him and soon it was only the four of them left. There was still time before bed and they quiet until Momotaro brought up the conversation “Why are you guys still virgins? You got nice bodies and are good people. You could get anyone you want.” Rin said “It’s not from a lack of trying.” as he glanced at Haru. “I couldn’t get the person I wanted.” Nagisa said in a distant tone. Everyone looked at him to see what was wrong. He changed the subject instead and everyone went along with it. They chatted about how it would be in Rio and they things they would go see.

The next day they got on the plane to go to Brazil with the team. The Tachibanas and their parents and friends saw them off. Haru saw Rin and Momotaro getting last minute hugs and encouragement from everyone. Nitori and Sousuke pulled Rin into a long hug. Momotaro got his hair rustled by his older brother. Nagisa was hugged by his family before turning to Rei. He was going in for a hug when Rei put out his hand for a shake. Nagisa frowned at first but then gave an awkward smile as he shook hands. It was time for them to board the plane.

Haru sat in the window seat next to Rin. On Rin’s right Nagisa was leaning forward to chat with Momotaro in the aisle seat in front of him. The flight was long and some felt anxious on the plane. Haru focused out the window and gazed at the water from thousands of feet in the air. Rin was used to flying, but still leaned on Haru and held his hand to ensure he stayed calm. The others just chatted about everything and anything keep their minds of the fact they were actually flying. All in all, they were able to get through it until they landed down in Rio.

When they landed and got to the Olympic Village the coach called Rin and Haru over to him to discuss the events. “You guys have been doing really well during the training and I think that you guys should compete in multiple events. However, I saw that you said you wanted to swim the same races. I get that you’re friends and that you work well together. But from my perspective I gotta try to get the most medals for Japan. Preferably golds. You can both go for the 100m Freestyle, but you need to split up the 200 and 400.” “I’ll do the 400m. I get to be in the water longer.”Haru said bluntly. The coach just stared and said okay. “Now about the relay. You said you wanted to do the 4x100m Relay Medley with Nagisa Hozuki and Momotaro Mikoshiba, right? I don’t really see it, but there was a slot open so I put you four in.” They nodded and went back to their friends.

The opening ceremony was a magical experience. They got to walk in the athlete parade as representatives of their country. They also got to see the presentation that the host country put on for the world. The day after was the first day of the competitions. The first day was the day of the 400m freestyle. The pool of competitors was small so the event was going to be finished by the end of the day. Haru got ready like he always did before a race. When Haru swam in the first heats, he blew the others out of the water. He would come in first or second each time. During the medal round he got into his zone. Nothing mattered, no one was watching, and there were no stakes. Haru was able to swim freely and no one could catch him. He won the gold medal for his country but he could care less about that. He could see Rin, Nagisa, and Momotaro cheering for him on the stands.

They tried to interview him but he was not the most expressive or talkative person. He was able to dedicate his win to his friends. When asked if he was planning on any other races he said “I only swim free.” He then walked off to get to where the podium was being set up. He received his medal and listened to the anthem with a small smile on his face. While normally he would've felt that the podium was unnecessary, he couldn’t help feeling a bit of pride when the medal was placed around his neck. Rin met up with him later and said “You did great. We’ll see who can win the most golds!” Haru nodded and turned to go to his room when Rin grabbed him for a kiss. Haru pushed him away and said “Not in the hallway. I’m tired so I am going to bed.” Rin followed him, but Haru quickly closed the door behind him. Rin started banging on the door but then left towards his room in a huff. Haru decided to spend the next two hours soaking in the bathtub.


	3. Chapter 3

After he stepped out of the bathroom he got into the bed and checked his phone. He had a texts from all of his friends and acquaintances. There were mostly congratulations and well wishes, which he quickly scrolled through. He paused when he got to a message from Rei. It said “Congratulations on your win today, Haruka. Your form today was as beautiful as ever. I look forward to seeing you compete further in the Games”. Haru smiled and replied with a quick “Thank You”. After a bit more scrolling he paused on a text by Makoto. “That was a really good race. When I saw you on the podium you looked like you were having fun. When you come back, we have to celebrate. I have to get back to work but I’ll talk to you later. Bye Haru.” Haru replied in much the same way but he added his name. He felt a warm feeling in his chest as he drifted off to sleep.

The second day of the competition saw Momotaro and Rin in action. Momotaro was on fire and won his heat in the afternoon for the 100m backstroke. Rin got third place in his 200m freestyle heat. He said that he just wanted to feel out the competition. “No one was was as good as Haru so I could relax.” he said casually. Later in the evening they both qualified for the finals as well. Haru and Nagisa were watching them the whole time from the stands. Day three started out with a practice session between the four of them. Rin and Momotaro left early to prepare for their medal rounds. Rin’s race was great. He got a good start of the block and consistently made good turns at the ends of the pool. He was just edged out of the gold, but it was fine for his first event. Nagisa and Haru were cheering and yelling for him all throughout the race. Momotaro was in the locker room but he was able to watch on a t.v set up there. Momotaro had a good start and made a good turn in his race. However, he lost focus and hit his head on the edge of the pool. Luckily, he finished third for the bronze medal. He needed help out the pool and he was a bit woozy but he was overall happy.

Nagisa turned to Haru and said “I start tomorrow. I’ll do my best so I don’t look bad. I can’t let you guys win everything.” Haru nodded and they turned back to the action below. They saw them on their podiums beam with pride and congratulated them after they got their praise from the rest of the team. They wanted to celebrate but everyone except for Momotaro had to race the next day. Momotaro was actually done until the relay. Rin followed Haru to his room and let himself in. Haru wondered what he wanted and Rin smirked at him “I got a silver medal, don’t I deserve a reward?” Haru looked deadpan at him, put his hands on Rin’s shoulders, and said “Good job. You did great.” Rin started blushing and he looked away “You know what I mean! Don’t play dumb.” Haru asked if he wanted to kiss him. Rin smiled and moved in. Rin kissed very passionately and fought for dominance. Haru used to fight back but got used to just letting him win. Rin started groping Haru’s ass and pulling him closer to his body, which Haru allowed. When Rin tried to reach for his belt and undress him, he broke off the kiss and told him that he had to get ready for the next day. Rin frowned and left.

The fourth day started with the heats for the 100m freestyle. Rin and Haru were in separate heats. Individually they crushed the competition. Haru went first with his usual grace and speed. Rin then decided to try to beat that time and actually did by a second. An hour later Nagisa swam in his first race. He qualified for the semis without much trouble. That night Rin and Haru were still in different races and they dominated again. Nagisa just barely passed to the finals easily again. “I’m saving my energy for the finals.” he told Momotaro when he expressed his concerns for the next day.

They all met to practice in the morning like usual. Momotaro started to slack off but Rin kept him on track. He said that it was going to be lonely watching them alone again. They had a light lunch and they prepared for the night’s races. The first race was Nagisa’s medal round in the 200m breaststroke. He put his all in the race. There were many fast swimmers in the round so he focused on the race. He got a decent start, but some of the others were ahead of him. He picked up the pace and did the turn just right. As he was coming down the home stretch there were three other swimmers keeping pace with him trying to take the lead. Nagisa seemed like he wasn’t going to make it but he used his special traits at the end. He sped up and reached his arms out and was able to touch the end around the same time as the others.


	4. Chapter 4

As the replay was reviewed it showed that he had tied for second place. It was too close to call so they awarded both them both the silver medal and the bronze went to the one in fourth place. He was interviewed by a national news network for Japan covering the races. “How do you feel about this race and what do you think was the deciding factor in the final stretch.” He told them about how his friends would call him “Grasshopper” because of the way he stretched out his arms. He then gave a pose with the double peace signs and his tongue sticking out playfully. The next race was the finals of the 100m freestyle.

Rin and Haru were in the two middle lanes. Rin looked at Haru and said “This is what we trained hard for. I told you we would make it here.” Haru smiled and said “Yeah, thank you for taking me with you.” Rin smirked and said “Don’t think I’m going to go easy on you. If I win I want something more than just a kiss.” Haru said okay and moved to the starting block. The race started and it might as well had just been the two of them. They were going so fast. Haru brought the grace and beauty while Rin gave straight power and passion. They went down the final stretch and Rin had won by a small margin. Rin was splashing around in victory and laughing. Then he reached over the divider and pulled Haru into a hug. Haru pat him on the back and congratulated him.

Nagisa and Momotaro were going wild in the stands with party favors and confetti, hamming it up even more than usual. Rin had realized the dream of both himself and his father.  
Rin was interviewed by the japanese news and talked about his dreams and how he achieved them. He smiled for the camera showing off his shark teeth. Rin also went to where the Australian news were covering the event and asked to talk to them. Since he spoke to them in English, they agreed to let him be interviewed. He told them how he was a foreign exchange student and how he had a really good coach and family there and he named them. “Thank you for getting me here. I could not do this without you.” He said with a deep bow. He was then asked how it felt to win. Rin gave the same answer the gave to the Japanese news. The interviewer joked and said “Since you spent time in Australia, do you think you can represent us and get us some more medals too?” Rin laughed and said “Maybe, but my friends would have to come with me.” He shook hands with the interviewer and left. Haru avoided them like the plague and they left him alone.

On the podium, Rin and Haru stood proud as they got their medals. They listened to the national anthem and it was the absolute best moment in their lives. “We’re tied one to one.” Rin said. Afterwards, they met up with Nagisa and Momotaro. Everyone was happy and the went their separate ways after a while. Rin and Haru went to Rin’s room. A promise is a promise after all. They crawled on the bed and Rin looked nervous “When do you want to start?” Haru leaned over and kissed him. Rin started fighting for dominance but this time Haru made sure to keep up with him. Rin seemed really into it. Eventually, Rin started to reach for his pants and Haru let him unbuckle the belt and drop his pants. Haru did the same for Rin and they could see each other. Haru was wearing his swimwear as always, while Rin was wearing camo boxer briefs. “Really, even now?” Rin said incredulously. Haru palmed Rin through the underwear and effectively stopped all complaints.

Haru pulled the band down and saw his dick in all its 7 inch glory. Haru wrapped his hand around him and slowly pumped up and down. At first Rin was silent but eventually he started to moan and beg Haru to move faster. Haru went slightly faster and then slower. The cycle continued a few more times until Rin reached his limit. With a grunt he came hard with long spurts that got on the sheets and Rin’s shirt. "You must've been pretty pent up" Haru mockingly said. Rin said "Shut Up! Of course, I have you don't I?". Rin leaned back on the bed and prepared himself for what was coming next, still hard. He was surprised when Haru leaned forward to grab his pants and stood up.


	5. Chapter 5

“Where you going? You’re not just going to leave me here, are you?” Rin said getting angry. Haru looked at him and said “I promised we would do more than just kiss if you won. I want to go to sleep and I just gave you a hand job.” He put on his pants and walked toward the door. “What am I gonna do about this!” Rin said gesturing to his still erect dick. “You have two hands, don’t you?” Haru opened the door as Rin started to follow him. Nagisa and Momotaro fell in the room in an embarrassing heap. Apparently, they were eavesdropping on them. They looked up to apologize and got an eye full of Rin that they never wanted to see. “Oh shit!” Rin went further in the room to cover up and Haru just stepped over them, sighing. He went straight to his room, took off his clothes and went to bed.

The next day was a rare free day where no one was swimming in the races that day. Rin called another practice but Haru ignored it and stayed in his room. He knew that the aftermath of the previous night was going to make everything difficult, and he wanted no part in it. After an hour past the meetup time there was a knock on the door. He slowly approached the door, careful to not give away he was still there as he looked at the peephole. Haru could see it was Nagisa at the door. As he was going to sneak back, Nagisa called out “I know that you’re there. The shadows from under the door gave it away.” Haru just gave in and let him in the room. Nagisa told him everyone was waiting for him. Haru was going to tell him he was not feeling well and that he was going to miss that day’s practice when Nagisa interrupted him and asked if he wanted to go and explore the city. “We’re in a different country and we have not had any real chance to explore. I don’t want to be alone with Rin either. We ran out of his room before he could catch us.” Haru weighed his options and decided to go out with Nagisa.

They visited two places that day. The first was the mall. They bought some things to bring back as souvenirs and try some local items. The second location was the Christ the Redeemer statue on top of the mountain. It took quite a while but they were able to take in the sights. Neither were Catholic, but they decided to say a few silent prayers for success and for their families. Their phones would ring but they made the rule to not answer the phone for the whole day so they could focus on enjoying themselves. They had fun, although the effort of traveling to these places were long and drawn out. Nagisa was his normal cheery and energetic self. Haru was his normal stoic yet eccentric self. They were also stopped occasionally by people who recognized them. They were both Olympic medalists after all. They shook hands as they would move on to another area. At the end of the end of the day, they returned to the village and stayed in Haru’s room to hang out.

After watching flipping through the channels, they saw that the only things they could understand was a token Japanese channel that was reporting the news. They turned the t.v off and Nagisa checked his phone. “Haru, I got 7 messages and 2 calls from Rin and 4 calls from Momotaro. How many did you get?” Haru checked his phone and he had 10 messages and 3 calls from Rin and 3 calls from Momotaro. Nagisa asked why he and Rin were upset at each other. Haru explained that he did not want to have sex while Rin did. Nagisa asked if they talked about that and Haru hung his head and said no. Haru asked why they were at the door. "We had a bet on whether you guys would have sex or not. I kinda owe him money now" he said. "So that's why you decided to go out and explore" Haru said, obviously unsympathetic to Nagisa's problem.

Nagisa grinned “You know, we would always joke that you might only be sexually attracted to water and mackerel. That might be true now that I think about it.” Haru raised his eyebrow and said “That’s stupid. I’ve never been sexually attracted to anyone or anything.” Nagisa’s grin grew wider and asked “Do you want to test it out?” Haru knew he was screwed so he just nodded and resigned himself to whatever “test” Nagisa put him through. Noone could deter Nagisa when he was inspired or determined to do something. It was one of the reasons Haru personally admired him. Nagisa smiled sweetly and said “Let’s do it!”


	6. Chapter 6

Nagisa had Haru strip until he was only in his swim trunks. He then turned all the lights in the room and the bathroom off, except for a night light under the nightstand. This was to be able to see Haru. Then he turned on the faucet and shower full blast. Haru was instructed to relax and lay down on the bed with his eyes closed. After a minute of silence, Nagisa got quiet and led him through a meditation. 

“Focus on clearing your mind. Nothing else is in the room except for me and you. Now listen to the water. Imagine you are in a hot spring. Feel your body slowly submerge. First your toes- test the water and it is just the right temperature. Next your feet… legs… thighs. Now you bend to sit down. Can you feel the water lap around the lower half of your body? Now you lean back and let the water slowly crawl up your chest until it reaches your chin. You take a breath and submerge completely underwater. You open your eyes and you can see under the water to see the bottom of the spring. What can you see? In the center you can see where the spring starts. You swim toward it and you can feel the powerful jets of water against your body… against your crotch. How does it feel?. You swim to the other end of the spring and climb out. You grab a towel that was waiting for you and you dry yourself off. Feel the towel moving across your body, removing the moisture. You lie down on a reclining chair and relax. Focus on clearing your mind. The spring disappears, the towel disappears, and you stand up. The chair is also gone now. Nothing else is here except for me and you. Now listen to the water again. Imagine you are in the rain. Feel it wash over your body. It is cool and wet. Feel your pores open and feel all the tension fade away. Can you feel the drops of water hit your back hard enough to massage your back muscles. You walk in the rain and the water makes you feel at ease. Your feet get washed of all the impurities on the ground as you walk. Your toes are clean. So are your legs and thighs. Your stomach is getting hit from the drops of water. Can you feel it? Your crotch is also getting hit from the drops of water. How does it feel? Next you feel the top of your head massaged from the rain. You walk inside your house and dry off with a towel. Feel the towel moving across your body, removing the moisture. You lie down on your bed and relax. Focus on clearing your mind. The room you are in disappears and the rain disappears. You are still on a bed, but it is not your bed. You are in Brazil. I am with you in the room. Feel my hand, Haru. Focus on me and you in the room. Now... slowly, very slowly, open your eyes.”

Haru opened his eyes like Nagisa told him and he felt nearly overwhelmed. He was breathing heavier and he was covered in sweat. When he looked down at himself, his arms and legs were covered in goosebumps. “What did you do to me?” Nagisa squeezed his hand and pulled him in a hug. “I’m sorry I saw it on t.v once and I tried it out. I didn’t know you would go so deep. I’m here and you are here. Twenty minutes passed while you were meditating.” “I knew this would fail from the beginning.” Haru said. Nagisa grinned as he looked at Haru’s crotch “Are you sure? I think we got visible results.” Sure enough Haru was hard. Probably the hardest he had ever been. “How-When-What?” he asked confused. Nagisa explained. “How is simple. You believed everything happening was real, so you body reacted like it was. When was about when the spring jets hit your crotch. You were rock hard from then on. What is self explanatory. You’re attracted to water, or at least have a real strong fetish for it.” Haru looked at Nagisa and told him he was hard too.

He looked down and got embarrassed. “You started it! All of a sudden you started moaning and you got hard, and I was helping you through everything.” After a moment of silence and the two avoiding each other’s gaze, Haru asked what would happen next. “Nothing if you don’t want to. We found things out and that can be it. If you want to though…” he trailed off, looking at him for confirmation. Haru nodded his head and Nagisa continued. “We can keep doing it. I saw on t.v it is a good way to relax and a form of therapy using hypnosis. “You hypnotized me? That’s dangerous. What would have happened if something happened.” “You did go deeper than I thought you would but I had it handled. I paid attention to the documentary! I brought you back a bit too soon and that’s why you felt weird waking up.” Nagisa defended.


	7. Chapter 7

Haru was unsure what to do. He was upset that Nagisa would just do something with his mind without telling him. On the other hand, it was the most relaxed and he ever felt outside of the water. He guessed a few more sessions couldn’t hurt. Nagisa was looking at him for a response unapologetically. He was about to tell him what he thought when there was a loud banging at the door. Haru opened the door and Rin barged in. “Why are all the lights out and why is Nagisa here? More importantly, why the fuck are you both hard!?” They were surprised and only stared at him in shock and surprise.

Rin got angry “Were you two fucking in here all day. Is that why we couldn’t call you!?” He turned and was going to storm off, clearly tearing up. Nagisa grabbed his arm and tried to explain but Rin didn’t believe them. “Do you think I’m a dumbass or something!? Haru, is this true?” Haru could only nod his head. “What am I going to believe? What I see or what you tell me?” Tears were coming down his face. Nagisa yelled “We’re you best friends! Why would we ever betray you like this”. “Best friends, Haru is my boyfriend! Not that he actually loves me. He doesn’t touch me and when I start he brushes me off. He never even said ‘I love you’. At first I thought it was Makoto he had feelings for, but no.” Haru got angry as well. “I never heard you say it either! All you want is to kiss and fuck me. Has it ever occurred to you maybe I would want to do more together than just swim for you and just fuck you on command. I don’t even like the idea of sex! Not with you, Makoto or even Nagisa”.

Rin turned and left and both Nagisa and Haru scrambled after him. Haru reached him first. Rin grabbed him by the throat and pinned him to the wall. He reared back a fist but Nagisa caught that arm. Rin came to his senses and let Haru go. Haru slumped down on the floor and caught his breath after a few coughs. He shrugged Nagisa off him and told them “Don’t talk to me until the relay. I need time or I might really hurt you.” He walked off toward to the stairs and soon he disappeared from sight. Nagisa crouched down and checked on Haru. “I’m so sorry. I never should have done this! I’ll help you fix everything with Rin.” He said, almost about to cry. “No, don’t be sad. If he can’t believe us, that’s his problem. We are going to do more of the hypnotism. I like it and I won’t stop it just to please him. If we break up, that’s fine too. I only swim free”. Nagisa had already broken down into sobs so Haru hugged him.

The next morning was the relays. Haru and Nagisa walked down together. Rin and Momotaro were waiting at them. Momotaro was nervous and Rin gave them death glares. There was a lot of tension for the race. The first heats were shaky and they were only able to qualify for the next round. After the semis were finished, everyone was tired and not doing well. Momotaro asked “We won’t win like this. Why is everyone so upset with each other again?” “Ask those assholes over there! Haru cheated on me with Nagisa.” “What the hell guys!? That’s not cool.” Momotaro said surprised. “We did not do anything! Why won’t you believe us.” Nagisa said in defense. “Do you want to break up with me?” Haru said calmly. Everyone grew quiet and no one knew what to say.

Rin spoke up “Do you?” Haru replied “I am not going to let you hold something against us we didn’t do. Either believe us or break up with me.” Rin stepped closer to Haru and scowled “Did you really think I would just let you go either way.” “Guys, maybe it’s not-” Momotaro tried to interject but Haru just brushed him off. “If you don’t believe me and won’t break up with me I’ll break up with you.” Rin looked shocked and then opened his mouth as if he was going to say something and then stormed off. Then he turned around with tears in his eyes and he said “You know what? We should take a break. I don’t know what to do with you anymore”.

Later that day they were warming up for the medal round for the relay. No one was talking to each other. They just stretched in silence. When they got to the starting block no had spoken a word. Momotaro got to his position and waited for the race to start. Momotaro got a good pace going for the team. The transition between from him to Nagisa was smooth and he was able to get into second place. Rin hesitated in his dive and it cost the team precious time. He was able to make some of it up but when he was about to transition for Haru he hesitated again causing more time to be lost. Haru hit the water with as much urgency and speed as he ever did.

He fought harder than he ever did because everything he swam for was on the line. He needed to do his best or his friends would split apart. He prayed to the spirit of the water and went as fast as he could. He could see he was catching up with the competitors ahead of him but he was already starting to tire out. He did his best to fight through it and swam into third place. He could hear Momotaro and Nagisa yelling for him and he saw the other two competitors. With less than ten meters left he put on a final burst of speed and reached for the wall. He was able to snatch the silver medal for the team. He tried to climb out of the pool but couldn’t because of how exhausted he was. Rin looked on helpless as Momotaro and Nagisa had to drag him out and help him to his feet.

The team was quiet on the podium. They smiled for the cameras, and the medal certainly gave them pride; however, they still had what happened that day playing in their minds. They left the stadium together in silence and split off to go to their rooms. Haru let everything that happened in the last two days play back in his mind one final time. The way Rin looked at him when he left him and Nagisa in the hallway reminded him of when he beat Rin when he came back from Australia before he left for good. “If it doesn’t work out tomorrow, I’ll swim free”.


	8. Chapter 8

He looked at his phone and saw he had gotten messages from Rei and Makoto. Unsurprisingly, they saw that there was some problems in the race. Makoto asked if he would call him because he couldn’t get answers from anyone else. Haru decided to call tomorrow then got a night of restless sleep. The next day he awoke to the sound of someone knocking on his door. It was Nagisa and he let him in. They sat on the bed for a while enjoying silent company after what happened yesterday. “I’m so sorry. I feel like it was all my fault.” Nagisa broke the silence. “It’s not your fault. Rin and I couldn’t make it work. We want different things and just weren’t compatible".

Nagisa sighed. “It would not be the first relationship that I messed up.” Haru looked at him for an explanation. “Do you remember before we left? When I was crying in the kitchen at your house. I just confessed to Rei. I was sure we were a couple without having to actually say anything. We were good together and I loved him and I thought he felt the same way. I leaned in to kiss him and he leaned away. Turns out, I’m beautiful when I swim and a good friend but two men together is not beautiful. Of course, he apologized and tried to make me feel better but there was nothing he could say. I don't blame him. I should have read the situation better. He left and I wanted to be alone.” Nagisa tried to smile but it fell immediately with his tears.

Haru pulled him close with a hug. “It’s okay. We both can get through this.” Nagisa just asked him how and Haru had to think. “Rin is the one who pushes me to be my very best. He is too damn passionate and I just respond to him on a deep level. We’re completely different though. The only reason I am here is because it is his dream. He wants me to push us both further. I don’t care as long as I can swim. Makoto is safe and secure and wants the best for me. He is too coddling. I’ll never become my best person if I stay with him. I also don’t have any sex drive. I could never satisfy either of them. The only one who got me aroused was you.” Nagisa chuckled a little at this. “I am fine because I only swim free, but we’ll hurt each other I stay with one of them.” Haru continued. Nagisa asked if he wanted to have sex one day and Haru replied “Maybe. Rin has certainly tried and Makoto was too scared to. I’m not just going to lie down like a doll and just let them fuck me though. I want to feel something too.” Nagisa sat up. He told him of a case he read where hypnotism made a subject respond to certain stimuli in order to get sexually aroused. Haru thought long and hard about it and finally agreed. When Nagisa asked when he wanted to do it, Haru said to do it now.

Nagisa pulled the curtains over the windows and shut the lights off. Haru laid in the bed as Nagisa held his hand after a minute of silence, Nagisa got quiet and led him through the second meditation. Haru relaxed and felt himself go under. After no real time at all he heard Nagisa say “Feel my hand. Focus on me and you in the room. Now... slowly open your eyes.”Haru opened his eyes like Nagisa told him and he felt overwhelmed again. He was breathing heavy and he was covered in sweat. When he looked down at himself, his arms and legs were covered in goosebumps. “What did you do?” “I kept it a secret. To make sure that it was really you feeling that way and not some fluke I made you forget it. The memory should be deep in your mind now.” Haru stared at him in disbelief “Never, ever, do that again. If I can’t remember I won’t do it again. Are we clear?” Nagisa gulped and nodded. “So what did you do?” Nagisa smiled and told him that he tried to make three erogenous zones on his body. Haru was not pleased that he was forced to forget so they could experiment but he said nothing.

“The first zone were the soles of your feet. Can I give you a massage?” Nagisa asked, moving to the foot of the bed. Haru put out his left foot. Nagisa ran his fingers on the sole and held it tight as Haru twitched. Nagisa smirked and started to knead and press into the foot in order to massage it. Haru was flushed and he could feel heat beginning to pool in his core. “Stop. It works. I believe it.” Nagisa put the foot down and snatched the right foot. He repeated the motions on this foot and watch Haru start to squirm. He got an idea and brought the foot to his mouth. Haru was going to ask what he was going to do, but Nagisa started to nibble on the foot. Haru’s body shuddered and he moaned out. They were both startled and Nagisa let his foot fall to the bed. “Wow. It really worked. Thank you for letting me try this out.”


	9. Chapter 9

Haru had never felt this way before in his life. Sure, he masterbated and everything but it was never this intense. He thought about the other two zones on the body and how that would make him feel. “Nagisa, we should try another zone. Just one more for today.” Nagisa looked at him surprised “Are you sure you want to right now? We could do it tomorrow if you want.” Haru shook his head, still with flushed cheeks “I need to know so I can cover it up. I don’t want people to think I’m a pervert if something happens in public and I respond. You probably did make my body perverted.” “No! I wouldn’t do that. I’ll show you another spot but you have to roll over on your stomach.” Haru did as he was told. He was secretly happy that he could hide his semi-erection from Nagisa.

“The next area is your lower back. Right here at the base of your spine.” Nagisa told him as he started to massage the area. Haru arched his back immediately from the pleasure he felt. “Haru, are you okay?” He asked concerned. “Haru told him to continue and Nagisa went back to work on his lower back. Haru felt even hotter than before. He also started to feel an itch deep in his core. He was extremely horny and wanted more relief than just a massage. “Nagisa, you said that you were a virgin, right?” Nagisa nodded and asked why. Haru looked at him with lust filled eyes and asked “Do you want to lose our virginity together?” Nagisa did a double take because he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “What about Rin?” Haru did pause to think about what he was doing. Whether or not he was going to do the very thing that Rin was accusing them of. Then his thoughts wandered to the arguments they had been having. Rin was overreacting and actually broke up with him. Haru was also angry but would never do something like that. Haru thought Rin was in the wrong. In the end he decided to stop doing whatever would make Rin at ease and do something he actually wanted. It would be okay if he was selfish one time in his life. “Rin said we were on a break. It’s fine if you don’t want to do it". Nagisa eventually said “Yeah, I’ll do it then”.

Nagisa walked over to the nightstand and looked inside. “So it is the same in all the rooms! Haru have you looked in here?” Nagisa pulled out a condom and lube. Haru had noticed they were there, but he had no need of the various country themed condoms. Nagisa pulled out a Brazil colored condom and took the bottle of lube. He poured some on his fingers and used a finger to loosen Haru. Haru was uncomfortable to have something up his ass at first but he got used to it. He told Nagisa to used more fingers and he worked his way up to three before he felt he was ready for Nagisa. He then opened the condom and put it on his 5 and a half inch dick. The condom was colored the same as the flag: green, yellow, and black. Nagisa lined up with Haru’s ass, and then thrusted in. Nagisa moaned and Haru gasped in pain. Nagisa asked if he was okay. Haru said it was fine to go on. After a few seconds, Nagisa moved.

Nagisa was inexperienced but he knew where Haru’s weak points are. As he thrusted, he made sure to rub on his lower back. Haru was soon a moaning mess. He had his hand over his mouth to muffle his voice. Nagisa reached down to his ears and started to massage them. Haru shivered and he thought he would die he felt so good. Nagisa smirked as Haru batted his hands away. He put then back to his lower back and rubbed it. Nagisa felt himself getting close to his climax and started to pump quicker and more erratically. He was able to hit Haru’s prostate a couple times causing Haru to cry out loud as he came.

After another six and a half minutes of fucking, Nagisa came hard inside of Haru. He slumped over on top of Haru and panted heavily. Haru wasn’t satisfied yet. At first it hurt a bit but as it went on it started to feel good. Just as the pain fully faded away, and he could focus on the pleasure, it was over. Nagisa noticed Haru was still hard. “You must have had a lot pent up inside, huh? Do you want to switch?” Haru raised his eyebrow and Nagisa continued. “If you want, you can top now. I’ve used toys before. I just need a second.” Nagisa rolled over and took off the condom he was wearing. He grabbed the lube and another condom. He put an United States condom on Haru’s dick. Then he poured lube on his fingers and started fingering himself. He started with two fingers and soon upgraded to three. Finally he crawled back on top of Haru and took his 6 inch dick. He then slowly sank down. Both of them moaned as Nagisa took him to the hilt.

Haru tried to thrust up, but as it was his first time, it was hard for him to keep a rhythm. Nagisa had similar problems but they did their best. Nagisa came first after seven minutes and he tightened up. Haru thrusted hard and came deep in Nagisa soon after. Nagisa slumped over a second time after he lifted himself off of Haru’s dick. Nagisa smiled at him and snuggled closer. “How did that feel?” “It was okay. I felt good.” Haru leaned in so Nagisa could get in close. “Which did you like better? Top or bottom. I like both, but I think I would rather top.” Haru took a moment to think. “I like topping too. I wouldn’t mind bottoming again though.” Haru was feeling a bit sore and he rolled over to alleviate the pressure. Nagisa fell asleep and Haru slinked off to get to the tub. He ran a bath and soaked in it.


	10. Chapter 10

Haru was shook awake by Nagisa. He had dozed off and Nagisa was now climbing in with him. They soaked for awhile and relaxed. Haru said he wanted mackerel and pineapple for dinner. Nagisa wanted chicken soup and pudding. After soaking for some time they got out of the tub and got dressed. They got their dinner and brought it to Nagisa’s room. They ate quietly and looked at each other when the other wasn’t looking. “What are we going to tell Rin?” Nagisa asked. Haru pretended not to hear him and continue eating his pineapple. Nagisa shifted over and asked him again. Haru told him to keep it a secret. Haru made him promise he wouldn’t say anything unless Rin asked him. “Don’t lie to Rin, but we should wait until he asks. We did it when we were on break and that is all.” Nagisa looked at Haru and pressed “Do you regret what we did?” Haru shook his head and said “I was very angry and upset. I don’t regret what we did, but if I could go back I don’t think we should have.” Nagisa looked down and said okay. Haru felt really bad.

Haru moved closer to Nagisa and wrapped his arm around him. He looked up suddenly and leaned further into Haru. They sat comfortably as they turned on the T.V. Eventually Haru got up and went to leave for his room. They hugged and Haru left. When he got to his room, he sat on his bed and thought about what happened. He realized that he was going to have to change his sheets. He saw that it would be too much of a hassle to do it at the moment and there was the smell of sex all over the room. He decided to do it tomorrow. When he went back to Nagisa, he just got in the bed and told him that he was going to sleep there. Nagisa hopped in the bed and snuggled close. They fell asleep and when they woke up Haru went to his room and cleaned it thoroughly. Nagisa helped him out. When they were about to put the new sheets on, Haru’s phone started to ring.  
Rin and Momotaro wanted to meet them for lunch at a restaurant the day after next. Haru told them that he would get Nagisa and he would be there. After cleaning up the room, they got dressed and left to see the events going on for the next two days. Sometimes, they would even get shown on the big screen in the arena. Nagisa played it up for the crowd while Haru sat stoically as always. They couldn’t turn down an opportunity for an interview when they were stopped near the Olympic village by a crew of reporters. Nagisa and Haru answered questions about their individual races and the relay and what it meant to them looking at the other events as medalists. Haru said that he only swims free, but he enjoyed the other water sports. Nagisa just started giving shoutouts to everyone he knew back home after his answer.

They got a booth near the back at the Italian restaurant they were eating in. Haru was on the inside. Momotaro and Nagisa took the outside places so he was directly across from Rin. Nagisa was a lot quieter than normal as he sat next to Rin while Momotaro kept trying to bring the mood up by bringing up points of conversation. The waiter placed bread and a pitcher of ice water on the table. “Welcome, I’ll be your waiter, Juan. May I take your order”? Everyone at the booth looked to Rin to translate and order for them. Rin sighed and asked “What do you want?”. Nagisa and Momotaro both ordered spaghetti and meatballs. Rin ordered chicken parmesan. Haru was gazing at the menu very intently. Rin asked what he wanted and Haru replied “I’m thinking”. Rin scoffed and said “You can’t even read that!”. Haru gave up and told Rin to order for him. Rin then ordered chicken alfredo. Juan then asked what they wanted to drink. Rin ordered things and he left, leaving the four of them alone.

Waiting for the food lead to some good conversation on food. Of course Haru was the first to extol the virtues of mackerel. Everyone laughed and Haru smiled. Nagisa talked about sweets and pastries. Rin and Momotaro had more balanced diets but they were able to join and pass the time amicably. Juan came back with a cart and Rin told him who was going to eat what. After the food was on the table, Juan put drinks on the table. The glasses were translucent, you could see the liquid from the outside but it was hazy. Nagisa got lemonade, Rin had fruit punch, Haru had cola, and Momotaro received orange soda. Juan told Rin something and left. They began to eat. Haru took a few bites and realized that he did not really like it. The sauce was way to creamy for him. He started to pick at it before putting his fork down and reaching for his glass. He started sucking the dark liquid from his glass and his eyes meet Rin staring at him. “Do you like the food?” he asked. Haru shook his head no. “Want to try mine? We can switch if you want.” Rin said offering him a fork with some of his chicken on it. Nagisa and Momotaro had stopped eating to see what was going to happen. Haru shrugged and opened his mouth for Rin to feed him. It wasn’t really his taste, but it was better than the food he had. Rin switched their plates and everyone began eating again.


	11. Chapter 11

After the meal, everyone was talking about how nice the food was. Haru’s glass had way more in it than anyone else. Rin noticed and asked him about it. Haru said he was not thirsty. Rin raised an eyebrow and said “You might be thirsty later so you should drink”. “Soda just makes you more thirsty. I’m fine”. Rin lost patience and said “Oh my god, just drink it! Why does everything have to lead to an argument? Please.” Haru was taken aback. Rin was the one that took everything too seriously. He was way more sensitive than Ren and Ran. Momotaro and Nagisa were also shocked. Haru just looked at him and started drinking through the straw. He noticed as he drank Rin was grinning as if he was pleased with himself. Thinking that, his straw hit something at the bottom. Haru stopped and lifted the glass. He could tell something was in there when he swirled his cola and heard a clink. Rin was positively beaming. “Come on, finish. You can do it, Haru!” Nagisa looked over at Momotaro and he just shrugged. When he finished the drink, he peered into the glass and when he saw what it was he gasped. Inside was a silver ring.

He was speechless while Rin was just radiating pride. The other two were confused. Haru turned the glass over so the ring would fall on the table. They gasped and stood to inspect it further. It was a simple band but it had engraving. There was a dolphin and a shark with a trio of hearts between them. It was beautiful and must have cost quite a bit. Haru looked at it blankly like he always looked, but inside there was a growing fear of what was going to happens next. He looked up to Rin and he was blushing. “I called everyone here because I wanted to say somethings. Lately, I’ve been an asshole and I’m sorry. I almost cost us the race and I want to apologize. I was out of line when I said we should take a break. But, because of that I realized what I really wanted and what I needed to do”.

Rin reached over the table for Haru’s hands. Haru was still quiet and looking toward the table. “I was wrong and I don’t want to lose you. I really love you”. Haru looked up and said “I’m sorry, I can’t. I never thought about being married and I don’t think I want to”. Rin looked crushed. “Haru, please. Give me a chance!”. Haru shook his head. “I already gave you a chance and you broke it off”. Haru looked up at Rin who looked like he was fighting back tears. He had a question he needed an answer to. “Do you still think I cheated on you with Nagisa”? Rin looked down and said “It doesn’t matter. I still love you.” Rin squeezed Haru’s hands. “It matters to me.” Haru replied. Rin stayed silent and that was all that needed to be said. Haru held on to Rin’s hands until Juan came back with the checks. Everyone paid for their own meals. Everyone went their separate ways from the restaurant. Haru went straight to his room, undressed and laid in bed for the rest of the day.

The next day, he woke up to someone knocking on his door. He thought that if he ignored it, the person would go away. He was sadly mistaken as the knocking just got progressively louder. He went to the door to see who was so eager to talk to him. Through the peephole, he could see Momotaro. Haru opened the door and he saw that Momotaro was there looking upset. Haru stepped aside and let him enter the room. “Rin has been upset and crying every since we left the restaurant”. Haru looked at him and Momotaro continued. "He won’t come out of his room and Nagisa and I are worried. You’re here just sitting doing nothing! Did you even care about him at all?” he demanded. Haru hanged his head. “I’ll go see him now”. Haru turned to go find Rin but his path was blocked. He pushed past Momotaro but he just jumped on his back. Haru was getting more and more annoyed “Get off of me”. Momotaro clung tighter and breathed into his ear trying to stop him from reaching the door. He also tried to wrap Haru’s arm back. Haru kept almost losing his balance with one of his weak points exploited. Eventually, Haru fell backwards on the bed to try and knock him off his back. It worked but, as he tried to scramble away, and got halfway off the bed, Momotaro grabbed his foot. Momotaro had the high ground and had extended his leg near straight. Haru froze and turned his head back to him.


	12. Chapter 12

He looked triumphant at first but then he got more serious. “I’m not going to let you hurt him anymore. He’s my friend and Rin deserves better”. Haru tried to gently move his foot away but he tightened his grip on Haru’s ankle. “There’s no escape! I’m going to punish you”. He smirked at Haru. He was just playing around. Haru just sighed and asked “If I give up, will you let me go?” Momotaro thought for a moment about it but shook his head. "You can’t trick me. I get it, though- you’re ticklish”. Momotaro then started to slowly run his fingers against the sole of his foot. Haru tried to kick and pull his foot back but Momotaro had locked his leg’s around Haru’s. Haru was on his stomach on the floor and couldn’t reach back and free himself. He could feel that heat pool in his gut agains as Momotaro started to knead and dig further into his foot. Momotaro seemed to enjoy watching Haru squirm. He was very surprised when he started to hear moans instead of laughter. He stopped and looked over the bed.

Haru cheeks were flushed and he was panting. He rolled over on his back. Momotaro released his grip when he saw that Haru was hard. His dick was straining against his trunks and there was a large wet spot soaking through. “Please let me go”. Haru whimpered biting back tears. Momotaro looked at him and looked down. “I didn’t know you were a pervert Haru. Maybe I’ll tell Rin that it was all for the best”. Haru stared him down. “No. Don’t tell him. I’ll kill you”. Momotaro smirked and said “I wanted to punish you, but you felt good. If you let me feel good too, we can be even”. They locked eyes for a full minute until Haru looked away. “Fine. I will kill you if tell him. Understand!?” he said defeated. Momotaro let him in the bed.

He then pulled down Haru’s trunks and looked at him for a while before taking his own pants off. He then started sucking on his fingers. After getting them wet to his liking, he told Haru to get on his back and spread his legs. He then fingered Haru with two fingers. “You know, this is my first time with a guy. How ‘bout you?” Momotaro said to break the quiet aside from Haru trying to hold back moans. Momotaro was not as skilled as Nagisa, but he still managed to get deeper. “No.” was Haru’s reply quick and uncaring what he thought in that moment. “So, you really were cheating. I guess I don’t have to be gentle then”. He pulled his fingers out and positioned his dick at Haru’s ass. Looking, Haru could see the were about the same in length, but Momotaro was a bit thicker. He thrusted in without warning and Haru lost his breath for a second. “Damn, your ass is tight, Haru!” Momotaro said when he was able to talk. “Shut up already and finish.” Haru replied coldly.

Momotaro’s were shallow and erratic from the beginning and within fifteen seconds he said “Fuck!” and came inside. Haru could feel his insides coated with his semen and was disgusted. He looked up at Momotaro and smirked while saying “Is that all? That wasn’t even a half of a minute”. Momotaro couldn’t meet his eyes. “I was backed up okay. We’ve been here all this time and I didn’t want to lose sleep before the races”. Haru’s eyes were cold and filled with pure hatred. Momotaro got upset and because he was still hard he grabbed Haru by the hips and lifted him up on his lap. He then moved his hands around his lower back to get a better grip. Haru moaned out loud from Momotaro’s dick getting deeper and his lower back getting grabbed out. He wrapped around Momotaro for support as he panted. “Stop squeezing me! I’m going for the second round”. he said as he started to thrust upward.

Haru’s mind went blank as he got thrusted into. He held on to Momotaro and waited for it to end. He didn’t have to wait too long. Ten minutes into round two. Momotaro came again inside Haru. Momotaro let Haru drop back down to the bed. He pulled out and wiped his dick off on the sheets. “You haven’t cum yet?” Haru didn’t even reply to him. Momotaro said. “I’ll get you off. I don’t want you to say that I was unfair”. He was met with more silence. Momotaro grabbed Haru’s dick and jerked him off. The room was silent except for the quickened pace of Haru’s breathing. They didn’t look at each other because they were totally disgusted. And not just with the other but with themselves. Haru was raped by his teammate after breaking off his ties with Rin for good. Momotaro violated someone he thought of as a friend and he couldn’t even make him feel anything. In both of their minds, Haru was just a cheating pervert who broke Rin’s heart. At the same time, Momotaro was clearly going too far and was taking advantage. There was simply nothing to say.

After five minutes Haru came and Momotaro wiped his hands off on Haru’s thigh. He put on his underwear and pants. He walked to the door and said “I won’t tell Rin if you don’t” in a sad, tired tone. Haru looked into his eyes and said “I will get you for this”. He nodded and then left without saying another word. Haru laid there for another five minutes before he got up to soak in the tub. As the impurities were slowly lapped away by his beloved water, he shut his eyes and decided that he wasn’t going to live for someone else again. He was going to live for himself and become free again. He didn’t remember getting out of the tub when he woke up in his bed the next morning. He still a little sore from the day before and he decided to stay in bed for a while.


End file.
